


this is the road to ruin (and we’re starting at the end)

by Lou1se



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Aaron, F/M, Philip isn’t dead (just injured), Prompt Fic, The Burrs move uptown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou1se/pseuds/Lou1se
Summary: Call her out, but she blames her over-attentiveness to her surroundings, like her parents, not the admittedly eye-catching features of the boy itself. She hasn’t been out of the house a lot, but she has recognized the general peacefulness of the place, which is why she thinks that it’s not everyday a charmingly handsome biker passes by.(Maybe everyday there was, but that’s not her point.)It’s also not everyday said charmingly handsome biker stares back at her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I divided it into three parts because I didn’t know how to move on from whatever awkward shit happened between Theo and Pip. 
> 
> This one is a bit short, and it’s on Theo’s POV. Enjoy!

It’s on a cold and early Saturday morning where Theodosia comes downstairs to a comforting aroma of freshly grounded coffee in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Dad,” she walks through the hallway to see her father leaning against the counter and beside the coffee maker.

Aaron Burr hands over her own mug as he smiles. “Good morning, Theo.”

Without meaning to, she hops on the counter. She smiles back and takes a sip as the warmth of the drink spreading from her palms through out her body. A reminder of the old days.

And she almost spits it back. She freezes, her eyes darting back to her father, with his no-sitting-on-the-counter-rule and the painful memory reminding him of their recent loss. But instead, he looks at his mug thoughtfully like he hadn’t noticed her. A little wistfully, she supposed. But she’d take it better than the sudden sobbing and the emotional breakdowns that they both would get in the early hours of the day.

“Theo?”

She blinks. “Yes, Dad?”

“Do you have any plans today?” His nonchalant tone masks the thickness of his voice as he looks at her, eyes tired and weary yet still wearing a half-smile.

She feels the sides of her mouth curl into a smile too. “Nope,” she replies as she sets her mug down. “I haven’t adjusted well to the neighborhood yet,” she admits.

Well, that was a half-truth. She haven’t passed the front lawn yet, or even went outside or interacted with others. She was more concerned about the well-being and state of her father after her mother’s death. They had moved uptown, yes, and the neighborhood, but despite being in the same city, was a little foreign to her.

She knew why they moved uptown. It was peaceful and quiet.

“Do you want to explore this part of the town?” Her father asks her in an almost quiet tone as he refills his mug with more coffee. “Just a walk in the park or a drink in the nearby cafe with me, if it’s alright with you.”

“Of course, Dad.” Her reply spills out of her mouth too fast, too eager. “I’ll come with you.” She adds softly.

With it, he chuckles softly, moves closer and hugs her. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

She returns it, and she finds that she misses the days where he smiles wider and envelopes her in his arms with the promise of love, safety and protection.

He plants a kiss on her cheek before clambering to get upstairs.

“And for god’s sake, Theodosia Burr, please do get off the counter.”

And she definitely doesn’t miss the smile in his voice as she complies and obediently hops down the counter.

* * *

Half an hour later, her thumbs tapping away on her phone as she sits in the living room, waiting for her father to come downstairs.

She sighs and she puts down her phone. “Dad? Are you coming?” She calls out, peeling off the fluffy blue sweater, leaving her clad in a plain white shirt and leggings and a blue scarf wrapped around her neck as she leans back against the couch.

She hears a grunt. “Yes, honey,” she hears him shout back. “It’s just that my old man bones are complaining.”

She doesn’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of her. “You’re not as old as you say you are!”

“You’re right. I’m forty-six, I’m older than what I say I am!” He shoots back.

“You’re being dramatic, Dad.”

“Alright, just wait for me downstairs, Theo.”

“In thirty minutes?”

“No, for an hour.”

“Daaaaaaaad—“

“I’m just joking, Theo. In fifteen minutes.”

* * *

Theodosia has this firm belief that time shouldn’t be wasted.

Meaning that fifteen minutes in her own father’s measurement of time, which meant that it could mean possible half an hour or really an hour, could still be used for something meaningful.

So she puts on her black flats and a pair of gardening gloves, fills the watering can and heads out into the frown lawn.

She begins measuring the exact amount of water necessary for each plant blooming. She’s not orderly or as proper and organized as her father, but she loves gardening and planting and she doesn’t mind as much being very specific about it.

She carefully snips dead leaves, adds a little fertilizer to each plant that needed nourishment, cuts roots, takes weeds and evenly refills her watering can. It’s refreshing and different, tending to her plants in 6 in the morning and in the cold air.

And humming to a very nostalgic tune too.

It helps take her mind off things because it’s only her in her own world surrounding by plants.

It doesn’t explain why a biker, of all the things that could’ve distracted her, catches her attention.

Call her out, but she blames her over-attentiveness to her surroundings, like her parents, not the admittedly eye-catching features of the boy itself. She hasn’t been out of the house a lot, but she has recognized the general peacefulness of the place, which is why she thinks that it’s not everyday a charmingly handsome biker passes by.

_(Maybe everyday there was, but that’s not her point.)_

It’s also not everyday said charmingly handsome biker stares back at her.

It makes her feel like the couple of seconds that their gazes meet are an eternity.

_(She doesn’t mean it like a rom-com where it’s only them in the world, smh.)_

Okay, not eternity, but long enough.

_Oh, God, he doesn’t see it he doesn’t see it he doesn’t see it coming—_

_“_ Watch out!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pip's part is here! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S I have no idea what I'm doing—

**Pip's part is here! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I have no idea what I'm doing—**

* * *

It's one of those mornings where Philip Hamilton wakes up with the strong urge to go bike for no reason.

He gives in to it though. Nobody's awake at 5 in the morning, which is why he's extra careful in going down the stairs, unlocking his bike and carrying it outside. He pauses. To be fair, his pop was probably up already before the crack of dawn.

_Shit. Gotta go fast then._

He swings a leg over his bike, balances himself and takes off. He looks back once with a hesitant look at his family mansion.

Philip bikes farther and farther away, trying to ignore the pain in his hip and in his arm and the guilt in his gut. He knows he's going to make his mom and pop freak out, making him feel like a liability to the family because of his injuries and wounds.

_Whatever_ , he distracts himself with his surroundings, pedaling faster. He knows it's perfectly reasonable for them to worry over him, given that he was on the verge of death just a couple of months ago, but he just wants a little peace at time to time.

(And whatever they all say, he doesn't just challenge people randomly. Nope, he definitely doesn't. Goerge Eacker and a few others who had declined were just special cases.)

(Don't give him that look.)

He's surprised by the lack of things happening in his life, actually. Granted, they moved uptown to find peace and so very few people would bother them. But it felt so... disappointing? Too quiet?

No. It was too lackluster.

Which is why Philip is also surprised at himself when he finds himself looking at a simple girl in a blue scarf, leggings and a white shirt, gardening on the front lawn.

And he also finds that he can't look away.

_She's annoyingly cute_ is his first thought. And he could tell that much with her halfway facing him.

Then she straightens a little and faces him too, her intelligent eyes peering back at him.

Unlike all the girls he'd dated before and had hanging on his arm, she wasn't any different. If anything, she seemed simpler, like a girl-next-door type of girl. But there was something different and complex at the same time about her that he couldn't wrap his head around.

(Mostly because she was really cute.)

(Shut up.)

"Watch out!"

(When he wakes up, he'd definitely have to watch out for his whole family concerning the bloody nose he was sporting.)

* * *

**Oh, um. I wasn't expecting Pip's POV to be so short. Sorry about that ^^**

**—Louise**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, um. I wasn't expecting Pip's POV to be so short. Sorry about that ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Pip’s POV is next. Hope you liked this part.


End file.
